


Hooked (Hotspur Husbands)

by Barricade_Boys



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Hotspur Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricade_Boys/pseuds/Barricade_Boys
Summary: Following the declaration that he is to be a father, Hornblower struggles to remain focussed whilst back as the captain of the Hotspur. He confides in his closest friend and admits a few things to him following a disaster that leaves the Hotspur sinking - literally.Horatio is HOOKED. Hooked on love; a feeling that he is very unfamiliar with. And he must learn to come to terms with that feeling. And so must Bush.Note: this is obviously not canon compliant but follows off where the TV series finishes. Hotspur Husbands centric.





	Hooked (Hotspur Husbands)

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love the ship between William and Horatio? They are far from platonic friends. Very, very far from it. 
> 
> They're in loooove.

***

Horatio's mind was racing, his head in his hands. Those words, those blasted, dreaded words, were plastered in his brain now. And he could not shake them, not for the life of him. He shook his head at the mere thought of them, staring out of the window to look at the vast ocean in front of him and his ship.

"Oh Horry, you're going to be a Father." 

They could not have come at a worse time. He was, again, sailing on his ship. He was, again, Captain of his beloved Hotspur. And he had no time, as horrid as it sounded, for a child. He was not that man. He had known that since he was a child himself. Children, and women, were not his strong suit. 

Sailing.

Sailing was his suit. He was well suited on the ocean's waves, and he adored being so. He loved his ship. His Hotspur was the only woman he had the time for. And that made him a horrible man. Horrid. And selfish. But Maria had known the sort of man he was when she chose to love him. 

"Sir, the wind is picking up, Sir." Matthews' call came from behind the wooden door of his room. Horatio's mouth dried, him licking his lips and he straightened his jacket and opened the door.

"So it is, Matthews. Thank you." 

"Lieutenant Bush is asking for you, Sir." 

"Right you are, Matthews. Thank you." 

Horatio bowed, watching as Matthews rushed back on deck. He reached for his hat and placed it merely on the top of his head. Bush stood at the top of the deck with his eyes scanning the men below him. He swallowed. 

"Sir." He greeted Hornblower, without having to turn around. Horatio nodded, stepping to stand in line with his First Lieutenant. Bush turned at last, facing Horatio slightly, tucking his chin into his collar in his traditional way. "Sir, the winds are picking up." 

"I can see that, Bush." Horatio snapped, unintentionally. "My apologies." He jumped in, glaring at Bush's reddened cheeks. He was cold, that much was evident. "I did not mean to snap at you." 

"That is quite alright, Sir." Bush said, biting his lip and looking out again. "Styles, pull your weight." 

"William, I have told you before, you do not have to call me 'Sir'." Horatio sighed, placing his hands on the wood in front of him. Bush sniggered a little. 

"You have never been one to break the rules, Sir." 

"You are doing that to tease now." Horatio smirked at his friend, nudging him slightly. Bush allowed himself to smile, blinking at his Captain and friend bashfully. "How are your sisters? And your mother?" 

"With all due respect, Sir, there are more important matters." Bush sterned. "These winds are strong and the waves are heavy below. We must prepare for the storm that is brewing. On your command, of course." 

"Of course." Horatio swallowed, feeling a little ridiculous to have asked such a personal question at such a terrible time. He had not caught up with his friend since they were let off for their half pay. And he so drastically wanted to speak with him. 

"I jest, Horatio. I shall come by your quarters once we are assail again, if you like." William met Hornblower's eyes, his own glistening in the rain. Horatio nodded. 

"Of course." He smiled in return. "Carry on." 

Hornblower's quarters felt smaller than ever to the Captain. He sighed, sitting down at his desk once again with a confused expression. He stared at the map in front of him, wishing he could continue to sail to the edge of the map and away from his responsibilities at home. He put his hat down and wiped the rain from his face, sighing heavily again. 

Bush's footsteps were loud outside, and his knock slightly startled the brown eyed man sat at his chair. 

"Come in." Horatio welcomed. Bush bowed, removing his coat and sitting opposite his friend. 

"We are assail once more." Bush explained. "The storm is no worse, nor is it better, but we are afloat." 

"Very good, Bush. Thank you." 

"Sir, what is your concern?" 

Hornblower was caught by surprise and looked up at his Lieutenant with furrowed eyebrows. Bush sat expectantly, his bright blue eyes caught on his Captain. 

"It is nothing, William." Horatio gave a false smile. 

William faltered, looking down at his twiddling thumbs before glancing back at the doe eyed man sat opposite him. 

"Forgive me, Horatio, but there is something." He said. "And it is a concern." 

"It is not important." 

Bush sighed,

"If it is concerning you, Horatio, it is important." He said. "To me." 

Horatio caught his eyes, staring at him and studying the man he called his friend. His expression was concerning; he was genuinely worried about this situation. Horatio appreciated the sentiment. 

"Quite." Hornblower poured himself a glass of water. He offered it to Bush and received a quick shake of the head, followed by a quiet 'thanks' from the man opposite. "You mentioned that your mother was well." 

"Yes." William choked. "But that is not the matter at hand, Horatio." 

"Your sisters, too?" 

"Yes, quite well." 

"I heard that your mother had fallen ill, William." 

Bush quickly dropped his eyes and stared at the floor. 

"She - she is well now." He plastered a smile upon his face before quickly dropping it again. "What concerns you?" 

"It is late, William. Perhaps we should rest." 

"You keep changing the subject." William felt his throat dry a little. 

"It is just -" Hornblower stood. "It is nothing, William, truly." He bid him goodnight. Bush rolled his eyes, following Horatio to his room. "William, you cannot be in here."

"And you cannot keep shutting me out." Bush shut the door behind him. "What is concerning you?" 

Horatio bit the inside of his mouth. 

"I am your friend, am I not? I am more than your first lieutenant. Confide in me." 

The taller man sighed, staring at the shorter with distaste. 

"It is Maria." Hornblower caved. "She is pregnant." He sat down.

Bush's mouth fell agape. He had not expected that. Not at all. And for some reason, it stung. He clenched his jaw and sat down beside Horatio.

"And I do not know what to do." Hornblower gleamed. "Of course, I must remain loyal to her because she is my wife." He sighed. "But how can I love a child if I cannot even love my wife?" 

William sat back. He was, of course, aware that Hornblower was not in love with Maria. He never had been. But hearing that broke his (admittedly) stone heart a little. He frowned. 

"You will be an excellent father, Horatio." 

"I do not want to be, though." He crossed his arms. "I did not even want to marry the woman. I do not love her, do you understand?" 

William did understand. He understood too much. Women were not his strong suit. He was disinterested. 

"I do." 

"But I know I must stand by her. Because I made that vow to her. And that is bad." Horatio whined. "I am staying with her because of a vow. What sort of man does that make me?" 

Bush turned to face his friend, resting his hand on his knee for reassurance. 

"It makes you a better man than many." 

Horatio glared at Bush with sadness. 

"You are loyal, Horatio." He smiled. "That is one of your best qualities." 

"I am sorry for your mother." Horatio whispered, lowering his voice softly.

"Thank you."

"Was it quick?" 

"She was in no pain, if that is what you mean." Bush said. 

"I am sorry." Horatio repeated himself. Bush smiled. "How are your sisters doing?" 

"Well, I believe." Bush sat back in their seat, crossing his right leg over his left thigh. 

"And you?" 

"I am alright." He nodded. "She lived a long life, and she died surrounded by love." 

Horatio sighed. 

"What a pair of lives we live." He closed his eyes. "You may stay here tonight, if you wish." 

William buckled, smiling. Horatio's cabin, as a Captain, was far comfier than Bush's hammocked room. He had a nice bed with enough room for two. Bush had stayed in Hornblower's room once before; just after their loss of Archie. He had comforted his friend. Hornblower had been inconsolable to everyone but William. He was the only person able to calm him down. Archie's sacrifice had a detrimental effect on the newly promoted captain. And he needed a friend there to support him. Bush was that friend. 

He followed Hornblower to his bed and lay his head upon the pillow, wallowing in the familiar scent of Horatio. He closed his eyes and fell into a sleep, surrounded by Horatio's reassuring presence. 

***

"I'm tellin' ya, Mister Bush stayed in the Captain's cabin las' night." Styles gossiped, his mouth full of bread and butter. Matthews hushed him desperately. "Wha'?" 

"Would you shut your mouth." Matthews growled. "The Captain won't like to hear you have been snooping about, Styles." 

"I haven'." He defended. "I were on watch, wa'nt I."

"No, you were not." Matthews grumbled.  

"Styles, a word." Bush ordered, his voice hoarse and cold. Styles glanced at Matthews before swallowing and walking up to his lieutenant. 

"Sir." 

"Gossip is the devil's game, Styles." He warned. "Continue to stir up talk and I will stir you into a soup, is that understood?" 

"Yes, Sir." Styles nodded. He had thought he had gotten somewhere with Bush since their last meeting. But clearly that was a mistake. 

"Now go." 

Matthews sniggered to himself, scoffing as Styles sat back down at the table. Orrock walked up behind Bush, clearing his throat to grab the older man's attention. 

"Orrock." Bush greeted, turning to face the midshipman. 

"Sir, the men below are restless. They believe there to be a storm on it's way. One much larger than the one we battled with yesterday." 

"I see." Bush said. 

"They are concerned for the ship, Sir."

"How so?"

"They do not feel that she will be able to withstand the waves getting any heavier, Sir." 

"Tell them their concern is misplaced. The Hotspur will be able to withstand it. She is a strong ship." 

Orrock nodded in agreement. 

"They will not listen to me, though, Sir." 

"Then make them listen." Bush said. "You are their superior." 

"Right." Orrock nodded, bowing out. 

"You do not have to be so hard on him, William." Horatio's voice took Bush by surprise. 

"How else will the boy learn?" Bush asked. 

"The same way you most probably did." Hornblower stride to stand beside his lieutenant. 

"Sternly, then." Bush taunted. 

"The skies do not look too chipper this morn." Horatio stated, looking up at the grey skies above them. 

"No, they do not." 

"I expect we are in for a rough-"

He fell forward, into Bush's arms. 

"- a rough sail." He said, pushing himself out of William's arms. He brushed himself off and blushed. 

"It would appear so." 

"- excuse me." Hornblower's feet could not carry him quick enough to the edge of the boat. He coughed, and threw his breakfast up, roughly. Bush walked up behind him and rubbed his spine, cooing him.

"With all of your strengths in naval warfare, you would never assume that your biggest weakness was the sea itself." 

Hornblower laughed, turning to face the smaller man with a grin. 

"No." 

"Is there no cure?"

"It would appear not." Horatio said. "Though, I do believe Maria will be feeling the same sensation in the morn."

"Right." Bush raised his eyebrows. He disliked seeing Horatio so torn about something. He liked Maria, that was evident. But he did not love her. And it showed. 

"We are but a few miles from the French coast." Horatio stated, changing the subject.

"Sir, the storm is headed toward us." Orrock interjected, rushing up the stairs. "And there is a fleet of friggots sailing directly toward us. French, Sir." 

Hornblower sprung into action, pulling Bush behind him. Orrock followed them onto the deck. Horatio's mouth dried at the sight of the ships, taking in a deep breath. 

"Prepare the canons." 

"But Sir, there are 3 of them. We are outnumbered-" Orrock tried to argue.

"The Captain gave you an order, man." Bush screamed, making Orrock jump. Hornblower tapped his shoulder before rushing into action once more. Bush went below deck, watching as the men worked to prepare for fire. 

***

"Sir, sir!" Matthews yelled. Hornblower stood, staring and in shock. 

"Horatio!" Bush shook him, screeching his name as his voice broke. "Horatio!" 

"Yes Bush, what is it?" Hornblower snapped back. 

"The Hotspur is taken. What do we do?" 

Hornblower took in the scene around him, swallowing harshly. He watched as French soldiers stormed his ship, shouting and shooting and screaming. Horatio's heart sank. 

"We allow them to take us." He said.

"No." Bush shook his head. "Not like this." 

"We have no choice, William." 

"We flee, come. We flee." He grabbed Horatio's hand, pulling him to the stern of the ship. Matthews and Styles followed in quick succession. 

"Right." Horatio nodded. "Right, right, right." He tried to gain full consciousness again, feeling his stomach churn. 

"She's going down, Sir!" Matthews yelled. 

"So she is." Hornblower sighed, feeling a wave of guilt. If he had concentrated better on the matter at hand, perhaps his ship would be okay.

The Hotspur was going down fast, and half of her crew had been shot already. Or got caught on the wood and drowned. 

"We will have to swim." Horatio said. 

William buckled, shaking his head relentlessly. Horatio squeezed his hand reassuringly and nodded.

"We swim to dry land." 

"Where to?" 

"France." Horatio bit his lip. "On the count of three: one-"

He interlocked his fingers with William's and gave him a quick nudge. 

"- two, three -" 

The four men jumped from the edge of the ship. The water was cold, and William Bush was struggling. Horatio pulled him above the waves, clutching his body close to his friend. Bush rested his chin against the shoulder of his Captain and tried to catch his breath. 

"Hey - hey, calm." Horatio took a deep breath. "I have you, calm down." 

Bush stopped struggling and wrapped his arm around Hornblower's waist, closing his eyes. 

"This - is becoming a regular occurrence." Bush cried, still not opening his eyes in an attempt to block out the fact that they were surrounded by waves. 

"Sir, we must swim to the shore." Matthews said, starting to breast stroke towards the coastline. Styles followed behind, doning a scrappy paddling style that resembled that of a dog. Bush kicked his legs and followed behind Horatio. 

The sand was cold when they reached it, and the four men coughed up more salt water than they thought was possible. Horatio landed in a heap on the cold stone beneath them and sighed. It was, by the time they swam to shore, getting dark. And Hornblower sent Matthews and Styles out to fetch some wood to make a fire, handing them Bush's pistol. 

"This was not your doing, Horatio." Bush said, knowing he was blaming himself. 

"How are we to get out of this one, William?" 

Bush plopped himself down beside his friend and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Horatio's cold form close to his torso. Horatio felt the small and short breath of William against his forehead, and it made him feel somewhat safer. He cuddled closer to him, relenting in his familiar scent. Bush did not reply.

"I fear we may not." Horatio sighed.

Bush squeezed his hand. 

"Do not be so pessimistic, Horatio." Bush met his eyes. Horatio's eyes were a warm colour and, though Bush was freezing and wet, the mere sight of those chocolate eyes made him feel extremely relaxed. "You are to be a father, you must get out of this." 

"That is one reason not to get out of this." Hornblower scoffed.

"You do not mean that." 

"I fear I do." 

Bush turned to him. 

"You may not love your wife, Hornblower, but a child is an entirely different matter." 

"I do not see how." 

"You love the ocean, do you not?" Bush quizzed, his eyebrows furrowing. Hornblower scrunched his nose up. "A child will share that part of you that adores the sea and you will be able to love that child because you share that." 

"You share my love for the sea-"

"I do." Bush said. 

Hornblower tried to read Bush's expression, but to no avail. He examined his hand and felt a rush of warmth rush over him at the mere touch of the smaller man's fingers within his own. He studied his face; those big, blue, doe eyes that stared into his soul, and those familiar lines that made themselves prominent on his face whenever he smiled or jested. 

Horatio realised, in that moment, that William's eyes were as blue as the sea; they were as intense and endearing as the oceans that he had grown to adore. 

"You do." Hornblower's voice hitched in his throat as he leant forward, planting his lips to Bush's. Bush pulled back, his lips curving. 

"Sir, you are exhausted." 

"Perhaps so." Horatio pulled back, blushing. "I apologise - I do not know what came over me." 

Bush's expression fell. Horatio's hands prized themselves away from his, his body shuffling away also. Bush felt terrible and followed him over. He placed his hand to Horatio's cheek and wiped the sand from his face.

"You do not have to do this, it was a mistake." Horatio said, trying to wriggle free. 

"It was a mistake?" 

"Yes." 

"You do not make mistakes often, Horatio." 

"No, but I do make them." 

"No, you do not." 

"You are impossible, William." Horatio placed his hand atop of Bush's, which had found it's way to the lips of Horatio. He smoothed his finger over them and bit his own.

"And you are impossible." Bush replied. He had no idea what was going on. But he had no objections. 

Horatio pushed himself forward, landing on top of William in a forceful heap and planting his lips to Bush's. William's lips were stiff, and uneducated. He had no idea what he was doing. Horatio thought he was uneducated in romance, but Bush was an entirely different matter. He was still. 

"You have not kissed before, have you?" 

Bush laughed.

"That obvious?" 

"Not so much. I am not exactly experienced myself." 

"I have sisters, and look after my mother. And sail. I have no time-"

"There is time now." Horatio put his finger up and pushed his face forward to William's again, shutting him up. He thrusted against him and rested his head within the crook of William's neck. 

"Sir-"

"William." Horatio pulled him up. "Stop calling me Sir." He smiled. "We are equals." 

"You are a captain." Bush smirked.

"A captain without a ship." He reminded him. "Promise you will stop calling me that."

"Aye, aye, Sir." Bush teased. Horatio rolled his eyes. 

"You are making me regret this." 

"How long?" Bush quizzed. 

Horatio's voice got caught in his throat. He had no idea how to answer that question. He simply smiled.

"I do not love my wife, William." 

"I am aware of that fact, Horatio." 

"I feel that my affection lies elsewhere-"

"With the ocean." William rolled his eyes. 

"With you, William." 

Bush blinked, his mind unable to comprehend the words he just heard. He swallowed. 

"I do not expect you to feel the same, I did not even expect you to return that kiss. But I just thought that you ought to know, considering we may die." 

"I feel the same, Horatio." Bush's words sent shivers down the taller man's spine, his hand running through his curls. 

"You do?" 

"I do." 

It was Bush's turn to press his lips upon Horatio's this time, and he did so with such passion that it took Hornblower a second to comprehend the situation before him. He smiled as he pulled away, feeling his heart flutter. 

"See Matthews, I told you the Captain and Mister Bush were up to something." Styles said, rather loudly. 

And Bush turned to face him, taking Horatio's hand. 

"Styles." His voice was stern but warm. "Do be quiet, or I will make you be quiet."

Matthews smirked. And winked at the pair of men before them. 

Hornblower smirked, feeling himself loosen for the first time in years. Considering the situation he found himself in; he felt no disarray. He felt calm. And safe.

"Let us rest. We will plan tomorrow." Hornblower said, laying himself down on his uniform jacket. Bush lay beside him, facing him and wrapping his own jacket around the pair of them. Matthews made himself comfortable beside them. "Style, remain on watch. If you feel yourself getting tired then wake me." 

Styles nodded, complying. Horatio then closed his eyes, wrapped in Bush's arms. 

"Sir." Styles said, waking Hornblower after he just fell asleep.

Matthews, Hornblower and Bush remained silent.

"Mist'r Hornblower, sir." 

Nothing. Bush lay his head down. 

"Mist'r Bush." 

William buckled, remaining still. 

"Matthews." 

Nothing.

"Mist'r Hornblower, sir!" Styles screamed, making Bush sit up in a frenzy.

"Styles, I told you I would make you be quiet - I did not mean that lightly." He growled, reaching for his pistol. 

"Look!" Styles pointed out to the ocean. Bush followed his finger, looking out at the horizen. 

"Horatio." Bush shook him. "Horatio, wake up." 

"What is it?" Horatio sat up, huffing slightly and rubbing his eyes.

"The Indefatigable, sir. They've come fo' us." Styles smiled. 

Hornblower turned to look at Bush, smiling as the shorter man lifted him up and into his arms. 

"I am leaving Maria." He said.

Bush rolled his eyes. 

"You are too honest of a man to do so, nor will I ask you to." Bush said. "This was a moment of madness." 

"It was not." Horatio said. "I love you."

Styles' mouth fell agape at the declaration. And Bush shivered. 

"You-"

"Yes, William, I love you." 

"I love you too." Bush wrapped his arms around the taller man, relentlessly taking in the warmth of his smooth skin. His bright blue eyes met the chocolate brown pair of Horatio's as they gave each other a quick kiss. 

"Jesus, they won' stop now." 

"Be quiet, Styles!" Bush screamed. 

"Or I will make you be quiet." Horatio completed the sentence, smirking.

Styles nodded. And Matthews sniggered. 

Horatio squeezed William's hand. 

"No mention of this to Pellew." Horatio warned, smiling.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this was all just drabble to pass the time because I can't sleep and that's why it's so rushed and random. Sorry.


End file.
